Ves
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Él la ama, ella lo llora... Relena x Heero. Verdadero Final de Enamorándome Nuevamente de ti.


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Ves**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Él la ama, ella lo llora..._

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en su vida, despertar, bañarse, tomar desayuno, despertarlo, bañarlo, llevarlo a la escuela, y tener la esperanza de verlo a él. La misma rutina, que tenía desde hace siete años, la única diferencia es que ahora tenía mucho más tiempo para dormir, para pensar en él, para llorarlo. Llorar porque, lamentablemente, tenía claro que no iba a volver, que lo más seguro es que en algún lugar estuviera muerto, desde aquel fatídico día que no sabía nada más de él y a estas alturas de la vida ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

—Mamá... mañana hay que llevar ciertos materiales para hacer un regalo a nuestros padres, ya que se acerca el día del padre ―sentía como en su garganta se empezaba a formar un nudo. Vio al niño que estaba en frente y el nudo se hizo más fuerte, era la copia a él y no podía evitar recordarlo y verlo cada vez que miraba a su hijo ¿por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella?

Lo mismo de siempre, desde que entró a la escuela cada año era lo mismo, los materiales, las miradas que guardaban miles de preguntas y que no se sentía capaz de responder por todos los recuerdos que todo eso guardaba.

—Después de clases irás con Noin a comprar todo lo que se te pide ―le sonrió con esfuerzo. Sabía que debería ir ella, pero últimamente había dejado mucho trabajo pendiente y estaba pensando en recuperarlo todo en esta semana, todo para así no tener que pensar en él.

—El niño está preocupado por tí, siente que estás más distante, me ha preguntado varias veces si te pasa algo ―no le extrañó para nada ese comentario era conciente del alejamiento que tenía con su hijo, pero no se sentía valiente para estar cerca suyo, le recordaba demasiado a él.

—No sé de qué hablas Miliardo ―siempre ganaba un poco de tiempo mintiendo.

—Han pasado siete años Relena, entiende, el no vendrá ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que logró ocultar con muy poco éxito. Tenía claro que no iba a volver, pero no era algo que pudiera aceptar tan fácilmente.

Siguió con su trabajo, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, llamó a casa para avisar que llegaría más tarde, es que de verdad no quería pasar mucho tiempo allí. Sabía que probablemente se enojarían con ella, y que su hijo se pondría triste, pero lamentablemente nadie era capaz de entenderla.

"_¿Por qué me abandonaste?"._

**Flash Back.**

_El lugar había explotado, todavía no veía a Heero, Miliardo había logrado escapar, pero en el momento en que se produjo la explosión se separó de Heero, por lo tanto tampoco sabía lo que había pasado con él. _

—_Relena tenemos que irnos —no hizo caso, ella no se iría de ahí sin él, le había prometido que iban a salir juntos de ese lugar._

—_Él va a venir, me lo prometió._

—_Relena estamos hace mas de una hora aquí, no va a venir._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía estar pasándole esto, él se lo había prometido y sabía que siempre cumplía sus promesas._

—_Esta vez el no vendrá._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Se acordaba de tantas cosas, tantos momentos vividos, cuando se conocieron, el primer beso, la primera vez, el secuestro, cuando no se acordaba de él, cuando recordó. Tantos momentos que ella se encargaría de atesorar por el resto de su vida.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué sigues aquí, ya sabes donde está Relena —no respondió a esa pregunta, sabía que Duo tenía razón, pero también tenía claro que no podía aparecerse de un momento a otro como si nada hubiese pasado. Todavía no entendía muy bien como había pasado, pero de alguna u otra manera había sobrevivido a la explosión y fue Duo quien lo encontró. Hace siete años que vivía con él, y también seguía cada paso de Relena—. Duo ella tiene un hijo, eso hace las cosas mucho más difíciles.

La quería, la amaba, por eso cuando despertó después del accidente en lo primero que pensó en ella, se recuperó en un tiempo que nadie supuso que lo haría solo para ella, por verla, para estrecharla en sus brazos, y cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado y fue a verla descubrió algo que la dejo en shock, ella iba caminando mientras sostenía un coche.

"_Rehizo su vida". _Fue lo único que pensó. Desde entonces se dedicaba a observarla desde lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sabía que las posibilidades de acercarse a ella nuevamente eran limitadas.

—A lo mejor no es lo que tú crees —le dijo Duo, y es que sabía muchas cosas que Heero ignoraba tomando en cuenta que Hilde y Relena seguían en contacto y sabía que el hijo que tenía Relena era de Heero, pero no podía decirle se lo había prometido a Hilde y ella lo amenazó con cortarle la trenza si lo decía. Él no quería eso—. Deberías ir donde ella, sé que se alegrará de verte, ella piensa que estás muerto —sonrió pudo notar cierta perturbación en el rostro de Heero.

Jamás pasó por su mente que Relena pensara que el había muerto, pero ahora que lo pensaba no debía sorprenderse tanto, tomando en cuenta que el ha estado ausente desde hace siete años. Ahora estaba en un dilema, no sabía si aparecer ante Relena o no.

—Saldré a dar una vuelta por ahí —Duo lo miró y no le dijo nada, prefirió guardarse las bromas y esperar a que fuera a ver a Relena.

Salió de la casa con un destino fijo, necesitaba verla, hablarle y decirlo todo lo que no había dicho durante siete año, sabía que no sería fácil que probablemente ella no quisiera escucharlo, pero tenía que intentarlo. No le importaba si el hijo que tenía era de otra persona, o si estaba con otra persona, él haría todo lo posible para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

"_Haré que te enamores otra vez de mí si es necesario". _Con ese pensamiento fue hacía la casa donde vivía Relena.

Habían pasado siete años, era demasiado el tiempo que había perdido, ahora era tiempo de recuperarlo y estar con ella, aunque le costara otros siete años más, pero esta vez el estaría siempre con ella.

Llegó a la casa de Relena, fue a la puerta y ahí se quedó, estaba inseguro, no sabía si tocar o dar media vuelta e irse. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Relena cuando lo viera.

—Heero... eres tú...

* * *

La bolsa que llevaba cayó al suelo. No podía creer lo que veía, era Heero no podía ser se suponía que él estaba muerto, que no había sobrevivido a la explosión, que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver solo en sueños, que no vería crecer a su hijo. Su hijo le apretó la mano suavemente mirándola para saber quien era ese hombre que estaba en su puerta.

—No puede ser... tu estabas —las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su mejillas, es que después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo, sentía que su corazón volvía a latir— Cómo es posible —se preguntaba.

Heeró la miraba fijamente sorprendido por las lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas, tuvo un impulso. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Relena podía sentir toda la seguridad que siempre sentía en esos brazos, toda la calidez, el amor y supo que la espera no había sido en vano.

—No me importa si ya no me amas, o si ese niño es de otro hombre, yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado porque... te amo y lamento no haber venido a verte todo este tiempo —lo dijo en un susurro suave, que Relena a penas pudo escuchar, se aferró al cuerpo de Heero, mientras veía a su hijo que lo miraba con cara de desconcierto—. Siempre fuiste tú Heero, siempre —le susurró para después separarse de él y acercarse a su hijo— Alexei hijo, él es tu padre —Heero miró a su hijo, vio como se acercó a él y lo abrazo, le correspondió el abrazo.

—Te amo Heero —susurró Relena mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Alexei y Heero abrazaba a los dos.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos, ahora formando una hermosa familia.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí les traigo un one shot. Este era el verdadero final de Enamorándome nuevamente de tí. Espero que les hayas gustado.

Saludos.


End file.
